Mechano-Lord Capacitus
Mechano-Lord Capacitus is an optional boss in Tempest Keep The Mechanar. Map Location Attacks and Abilities Head Crack : Stamina decreased by 200, Hits the tank only. Nether Bomb: Spawns a small bomb that flies around. 1500-3000 AE Arcane Damage when it detonates (NOTE: He spams this the entire time :) Reflective Damage Shield: ( RED GLOW ) - Inflicts 950 damage on melee attackers when struck, During this time, the tank must stop all attacks and use non damage taunts. Reflective Magic Shield : ( GREEN GLOW ) - 100% chance to reflect spells to the caster. (Heroic Mode) : Instead of the Reflective Shields, Capacitus periodically charges the party similar to Thaddius. Some party members get a 'positive' charge, and some a 'negative' charge. Like charges together increase damage by 100% per charge, and causes 2000 damage per tick to those with an opposite charge nearby. Boss Info Health (Normal): ~120k Strategies Keep him far away from the group - this is primarily a ranged fight. This is especially true for Rogues as your healer needs to focus on healing the Main Tank and the bombs that spawn will deal an amazing amount of damage faster then your healer can heal you. Save your healer headaches and mana, use your ranged weapon. Your tank should be prepared to move him from side to side to avoid the bombs. Ranged attackers should be vigilant of bombs approaching them and move accordingly. The bombs themselves spawn and then move around slightly before pulsing two or three times then exploding. They are easy enough to spot and very easy to avoid if everyone keeps their distance. When the boss dies, the bombs will all explode...they do NOT despawn! Tactic 1 Tank the boss below the stairs with the tank and melee dps standing on the lip next to the pillar. Ranged dps and healing should stand on the railing of the stairs, where they can dps. With this strategy, the bombs will be spawned but for the most part fall off the lip and not go up to damage melee dps and the tank. As a note, this strategy still requires vigilence on all players parts- the reflective shields the boss places will still wipe the group if ignored. A second note: the standing on the lip only works if you're towards the edge. 10 Apr 07 : The bombs will now float over the lip and head towards all team members. Have noticed that they will float quite far up over the lip to the other party members. Tactic 2 Another good strategy is to clear the whole front of the instance and kite the boss around in a huge circle from where he is to the front of the instance and back. Also, if your group wipes other than a hunter, the hunter can kite him around the instance (if he is good at it) until the rest of the group can zone back in and continue killing him. Any other class with instant cast abilities they can use to 'keep his interest' can potentially do this, although Hunters will find it easiest, and most mana efficient. Tactic 3 Another strategy is to have the tank stay at the bottom of the stairs, with the boss's back to the steps. The bombs don't seem to go past the 2nd step(allowing any bombs to only hit melee). So any melee classes should stay back and range during this fight. *Note: When your tank is bringing him back towards the bridge, if Capacitus is pulled slowly around the pillar and stopped in just the right spot by one of the pillar corners most/all of the bombs will bounce off the pillar and go behind him turning the battle into a simple and easy tank'n'spank. (My group has only done this once, I'll make a diagram tomorrow to show the positioning we used, not sure how easy this is to accomplish.) Alternatively, you can position the boss with his back to the right ( with the party midway on the stairs), and neither the tank nor the party should be hit by more than 2-3 bombs during the fight. 10 April 07 : A fair number of bombs are now floating up past the 2nd step going towards the ranged casters. Strategy might not work anymore. Tactic 4 Another strategy is to bring a warlock with you and when your one pull away from the boss. A lock can enslave a drill master when you have a drill master enslaved it does a debuff that stacks on the boss reducing its armor by 100%. The boss goes down alot faster with this method Tactic 5 Yet another strategy is to first clear the whole bottom floor of the instance. Have the tank pull and slowly kite the boss in a circle up one stairway, into the entrance chamber and down the opposite stairway. The key is to keep all melee and casters behind the tank and in front of the boss essentially keeping the whole group moving as the tank keeps him moving. The bombs will stay behind the boss and due to the large hitbox of the boss, this strat allows melee to add significant DPS to this boss. 10 Apr 07 : When DPS is low and the team are not well-geared to absorb 2-3 hits from the bombs, this method helps in minimizing damage from the bombs. If the bombs are getting too close to the melee classes, have the tank run (not walk backwards) a fair distance away from the bombs before picking him up again. He can be kited all the way up to the main entrance and back down to the stairs on the other side of the room. Tactic 6 This seems to work well. There is an indention in the floor where the boss paths. Have the tank stand so that the boss is down in the indentation. This keeps the bombs from floating around except inside the indentation. Tank stands there. Heal through the melee damage shield and any bombs to the tank. Stop DPS on the shields collect loot. 10 April 07 : Bombs are now floating up and past that indention, heading towards the ranged classes. Wiped twice on this strategy. Getting melee into the fight It is not impossible for melee to DPS on this fight, and while a shadow priest or feral druid can make it easier with their periodic heals, it can even be done with a single healer. The tank should hold Capacitus on the glass floor that he patrols. If the tank stays in the small indent near the front-center of the glass floor and keeps Capacitus in the middle of the room, two things happen: *99% of the bombs will bounce off the raised lip at the edge of the glass and stay away from your casting group. *Melee can stand on the edge of the lip and be in range of Capacitus's very large hitbox. At this point, only two things need to happen for successful melee DPS: they need to stop attacking when he glows red (the tank should too -- do your healer a favor!), and they need to keep one eye on any bombs and move out of the way if necessary. Melee should also run up off the glass and bandage so the healer can focus on the tank. ---- A strategy that seemed to work best for me was to first clear the entire section leading up to the boss. Have the range mana/hunter dps as well as healers stand towards the back of the stairway leading to the ground floor while the tank stands on the stairway ledge towards the middle or center of it (just left of the glowing cubes). Have your mage pull him to that stairwell and blink up to the warrior and let him draw aggro or use a rogue ranged pull and evasion/sprint pull to the wall and allow the warrior to aggro before vanishing and running up to join. This way there will be no LOS problems for heals, the other melee DPS can bandage without bomb threat, and the tank doesn't have to worry about bomb kiting as they will all be out of range for their AOE explosion and everyone can focus on the Mech. For rogues that are dagger spec or when there are any melee who have a different charge than the tank(Heroic) they can stand on the top box next to the ramp. This will enable you to be behind the boss and avoid almost all of the bombs. To get on the box just simply jump off the ramp onto it, and make sure you tank the boss close enough to the boxes. Heroic He has a few different abilities on heroic. He no longer has the damage and magic reflect. He still has the bombs, but very few, these also hit harder. He has a new ability called "polarity shift" much like the Thaddius fight in Naxx. Opposing charges get away from each other, and the same charges get together. If 2 people with the same charge are close together, they get a 100% damage increase, and this does stack. If 2 opposing charges get close together, they will start taking 2000 damage a tick. Also, there is a 3 minute time limit on this boss, after 3min, he 1 shots everyone. Healers can do some dmg when they have the damage increase. It is strongly suggested that all ranged/healers spread out in a semi-circle on the initial pull and be prepared to call out the first Polarity Shift (he casts it, so you can tell when he's changing them). Quickly run your positives and negatives to a predetermined side, and from there switch back and forth as necessary. This fight goes VERY quickly if you properly stack charges, and can easily be finished even if a party member goes down early. Quotes *Yells: You should split while you can. *Yells: Go ahead, gimme your best shot. I can take it! *Yells: Think you can hurt me, huh? Think I'm afraid a' you? *Yells on death: Bully! Loot External Links Category:Instance:Mechanar